$\dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{4}$ is $\dfrac{4}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{1}{4} = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{4}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{4}{1}} = \dfrac{8 \times 4}{3 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{4}{1}} = \dfrac{32}{3} $